ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Music Meister Universe
Story starts off in the DC Universe where the Music Meister has just successfully broken out of prison. The Music Meister is starting off his master plan to control the universe. The Music Meister thinks that if he can go to another universe he will have a better chance at conquering it. He plans to go to a different universe with the help of a Zeta-Beam. The Music Meister transports himself to Ben Tennyson's Universe. When the Music Meister arrives he gets on his sonic motorcycle and drives to the Kennedy Space Center. When he arrives he starts to take control of all of NASA's workers through song. Jimmy Jones call Ben to alert him that something is up at the Space Center. He calls Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to his home to show them a tape of workers dancing. The tape has no audio. "This looks dumb." K evin says. "Kevin!" Gwen shouts. "What I meant was awesome." Kevin replies with a smirk on his face. "Ok Jimmy thanks we'll check it out." Ben says. "I'll try to keep you updated Ben." Jimmy says. "Thanks lets go." Ben says. The team board the Rust Bucket 3 and head for Florida. Meanwhile at NASA the Music Meister is fixing the Earths satellites. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive. The Music Meister thinks Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are under mind control and he orders them go fix him a sandwich. "I'll give you a knuckle sandwich jerk!" Kevin says. "Oh I guess you don't know who I am. It looks like your about to be in a jam!" Music Meister says. "What is he talking about? Gwen? Kevin? Are you guys ok?" Ben says. "What how are you not under my control! Destroy this stupid troll!" Music Meister shouts. Gwen, Kevin, and various NASA workers start to attack Ben. Gwen throws a ball of manna at Ben. Ben transforms "Upchuck!" Upchuck consumes the ball of manna and spits it back at Gwen. "You guys I don't want to hurt you!" Upchuck says. Kevin absorbs concrete and tries to smash Upchuck. "I guess the feeling is not mutual!" Upchuck wraps his tounge around Kevin's legs and slings him into a wall. The NASA workers surround him. Upchuck fires ball of liquid at the workers. "Now who's seeing stars!" Upchuck says. Gwen creates a manna shield around Upchuck. Upchuck vomits acid to melt the shield. Kevin the picks up Upchuck and throws him. The fighting continues. Meanwhile the Music Meister has finished fixing the satellites. "Now the Universe is mine!" Music Meister shouts. He presses a button that sends a sonic wave across the whole entire universe! "No!" Upchuck shouts. Upchuck transforms "Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo!" Ultimate Echo Echo flies into space and fires sonic disc to destroy all satellites. Ultimate Echo Echo then comes back to NASA where the Music Meister has just finished a song that ordered all of the creatures of the universe to do his bidding. Gwen and Kevin keep protecting the Music Meister. Ulti mate Echo Echo transforms "Howl! Time to sleep!" Gwen and Kevin fall asleep. "Even if you destroy the satellites there is still nothing you can do. I am in control." Music Meister says. Howl transforms "Grey Matter!" Grey Matter creates a small remote out of scrap metal. "Your about to be singing the blues." Grey Matter presses a button that sends a message to all satellites in the universe to cancel his hypnotic sound. "No!!!!" Music Meister fires a an energy beam from his baton at Grey Matter. Grey Matter transforms "Spidermonkey!" Spidermonkey fires a web at Music Meisters mouth. Spidermonkey transforms back into Ben. "Now for the Plumbers to take care of you!" Ben says. Meanwhile Kevin wakes up. "Oh Ben I had the worst dream. There was this weird dancing and a singing hypniosis guy!" Kevin says. "Um that was not dream! Ha Ha Ha!" Ben replies. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones *NASA Workers Villians *Music Meister Aliens Used *Upchuck *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Howl *Grey Matter *Spidermonkey Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien